Hensou
---- Hensou (Literally meaning: Masquerade 成り済まし), is a shinobi from Takigakure and a missing-nin from Konohagakure. He left Konohagakure for unknown reasons, but when he went to Takigakure, he learned the Earth Grudge Fear, a kinjutsu technique developed by the legendary shinobi Hougou. Appearance Hensou is a young looking male that looks like he's In his twenties. He's actually not, 'for he was alive when the Second Hokage was alive. He has grey hair with brown eyes and has a stitch that goes diagonal across his face in a right (up) to left (down). He has a hat, that goes to the side that looks like a screw full with the cylinder end that plays music. He then has a full white suit with a black tie, and he sometimes wear's a light brown coat with fur. Sometimes he will even wear a Konohagakure headband with a split in the middle or a normal Takigakure head band with no split. He also usually has a cigarette in his mouth, even if it goes down really small. Personality He usually acts cocky and laid-back, wit ha god-like complex personality. In battle, he still has this attitude, except he acts a little more serious then he would before. To his servants he acts calm, and cracks a lot of jokes to them, as he does to his opponents, but to his servants, he tries to make them laugh, to his opponents, he makes them the jokes. He also usually gets drunk and makes even more jokes, though not as funny Background As a young child, he was taught the ways of being a medical-nin, and he usually studied books and from his parents on how to be one. He usually would stay home and read instead of going outside and wasting his energy. He would also doing this instead of going home when he was at the academy, or going out for recess to play ninja. That's just how he would act. When he grew up, he didn't try but defeated his opponents. He was then later disrespected by everybody in Konohagakure, and he fled to Takigakure. When he did this, he learned the secret kinjutsu developed by Hougou. He was great with this technique, so powerful even the Second Hokage had trouble with him. The way he was exploited was when he was discovered poisoning too many people, even people from the other four great nations when he poisoned other nin. The Second Hokage found him out and tried to kill him, but ultimately failed when it was a draw between them. He then later became a threat to the Five Great Nations. So he went to Takigakure to learn new powers. This is the way he came to Takigakure and became a S-rank criminal. Abilities He knows Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Medical Ninjutsu. He also has incredible power for being able to use the five basic chakra natures by the time he was 12. Earth Grudge Fear He utilized this technique with great pleasure, not using it that often, but using it when he fought when he got in a pinch. He had four masks: *Fire Mask: Utilizes Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance and took on the shape of a demonic lion. *Water Mask: Utilizes Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique and took on the shape of a demonic, beaked biped. *Wind Mask: Utilizes Wind Release: Pressure Damage and took on a strange four-legged human body with small wings. *Lightning Mask: Utilizes Lightning Release Chakra Mode and Liger Bomb which also took on the shape of some sort of deformed human. Ninjutsu He utilizes ninjutsu quite well, even though most of his ninjutsu is from his mask or medical. He has strong medical ninjutsu, making it hard to kill him,be cause he can destroy dead cells and replace them along with replacing body parts and being immortal. He then has the masks which allow him to use other elemental ninjutsu. The only elemental ninjutsu that isn't from the mask is his Earth Release jutsu which he utilizes greatly. Taijutsu The only techniques of Taijutsu that he has are Leaf Gust, Drop Kick, Drunken Fist, Liger Bomb, and Earth Release: Earth Spear. which he can use with great strength to a great extent and hurt people very much with it, leaving opponents with some fractured bones. Category:ZackTheRaikage